1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to molding devices, and a molding device with a cutting mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
To manufacture plastic products, plastic in liquid form is injected into a mold cavity. The molten plastic hardens as it is cooled in the mold cavity to form the product. Excess plastic known as flash may be attached to the product after molding. A sprue gates is formed in the mole cavity. The sprue gates are often manually cut or ground away after the plastic is ejected out of the mold cavity. This can be time-consuming and prone to human errors. The product may be damaged if the mold cavity is not removed properly. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.